


Proposal

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: As the title implies, Arima proposes to Kiyoko after one of their passionate trysts together.





	Proposal

Lips never strayed from a pale path of ravishing skin; both fiery and electrifying with ardency. Shaky breaths audibly filled the otherwise noiseless suite. A figure moved elegantly, defined pelvis fluidly thrusting into pliant and rounded feminine hips. Requited with supple gyrations; a guttural groan reverberated. Motions failed to cease, desperately searching for intimacy and dissolute pleasure that could only be found at the apex of decadent bliss. Smooth palms massaged a rigid chest with amatory intent, only to trail lower. Red colored fingernails rasped at attention deprived flesh, sinking into hips, almost guiding and controlling the current pace. While the discomfort was minor, it elicited a sharp masculine gasp. The tempo accelerated and was further punctuated with deeper plunges.

Encompassed with warm totality and an increased sense of urgency, Arima’s whole body pushed forward as Aura’s slender legs exquisitely wrapped along his waist. Pulling him closer, her hands relocated to his face; providing gentle strokes to his cheeks. Drawn in, her lips rightfully claim his mouth as her own. Her tongue breached his feebly guarded lips as serpentine licks graced his ravenous appendage. His appetite intensified and he found himself sucking on her tongue, lapping at it liberally, all while he changed his methods. His hips rolled with astounding precision, presently incorporating rotational thrusts into his inamorata’s salaciously sleek and inviting folds. This earned him a mellifluous and airy moan which he swallowed greedily with a soft grunt.

All the while, his attention shifted to caress one of her breasts, and Kiyoko bites his bottom lip in retaliation to the daring action. Not discouraged by her admonition, he kneads her breast while licking at her teeth. His fingers sunk into the flesh that easily yielded to the pressure with a rough squeeze and Aura suggestively hissed. As if to remind him, utilizing the strength of her thighs, she yanked him by the waist, ramming him into her with astonishing force. It was enough to make him gasp suddenly. Breathing heavily, she felt the heat of his exhalation upon her skin. Mercilessly, he seized her plump labial; her fortress did not readily capitulate to his onslaught. Instead, Aura pushed her own against his unearthly lips that were not only softer than delicate rose petals, but equally shapely.

Admittedly, not one to concede, his tongue with added force managed to penetrate her fortified mouth. He wanted to taste her, take in as much of her as he could, to imbibe the moisture of her addictive flavor. Kiyoko was intoxicating to him, and the effects it had on him and his body were maddening. She’s not one to deny how rousing it was either, his zest was distinct, but no less scrumptious. While she savored him at her leisure, he continued to violate her maw. The sound of her mewls and his harsh panting had drowned out within each other’s amorously locked mouths in a melody only the couple knew and could hear. His thrusts had slowed to a more sensual and tender rate. He only pulled away from her when he felt her clenching him tighter than any vise, indicating she was near her edge as much as he, and buried his face into her neck which he nipped, sucking on the derma hard enough to bruise it; causing her to faintly whimper. She buried her face against his shoulder and sank her own teeth into it, to completely muffle her rapturous cry as she submerged him in her juices. That was all he needed to finally be thrown off the pinnacle as his load violently spurted betwixt her comely legs with the most licentious groan skimming her now love blemished skin.

“That was beautiful,” she mellowly murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to his bitten and comparably bruised shoulder. He planted a cornucopia of gentle kisses to her discolored neck in response, extending his tongue to sample the marked skin. Drawing away, he licked his lips as she did the same. “What was?” His piqued curiosity only seemed logical in regards to her statement, but she would entertain humoring herself a little. “Oh? Why don’t you try to figure out?” He’s not particularly fond of guessing games, but playful banter after a passionate evening was wholesome and riveting. “I can’t say. Why don’t you just tell me, darling?” As he moved, she sat up, and lightly prodded his nose with her index finger. “That groan, my dear. It was the most euphonious one yet to spill from your lovely lips.” Arima’s wan cheeks grew crimson, he believed he should return the favor twofold. “That dulcet moan of yours was too, if only I could devour more.” His arms enveloped her frame, pulling her into an embrace and deep osculate as the two groaned in contentment before withdrawing. Her cheeks are dusted with a pink tinge, but she replied with poise. “You can indulge me, as I will you.” A slight smirk is etched upon his features. “That sounds wonderful.”

Aura only chuckled, which caught his attention. “Dare I ask what is so amusing?” Digits traced his collar as she composed herself. “It’s the way you’re squinting without your glasses. Want me to get them for you, love?” He hadn’t realized he was until she mentioned it. “Please do.” Retrieving it from its place on the small nightstand at the side of the bed, she placed the spectacles on him as he blinked. “Much better, thank you.” He leaves a quick peck on her cheek which resulted in an enchanting smile from Kiyoko. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to show you.” He moves to grab the blazer of his suit which littered the floor due to prior activities.

From the breast pocket, he removed a box which he opened in front of her containing two rings, one a larger argent band meant for himself, and the other also silver but with a lustrous sapphire stone in the center surrounded by little diamond studs creating a floral shape. “Kiyoko Aura, would you honor me with your rapport till the end of our days? I could see no other as my lifelong companion. I adore you.” She’s nearly in disbelief, she would’ve never anticipated he’d propose, much less after previous activities. He was more sly and charming than she gave him credit for, taking into consideration the meaning behind the gemstone which included sincerity and faithfulness. “I could say the same. There’s no one worthy of me but you, I love you, and it’d be my greatest pleasure to become your wife and have you as my husband to mutually care for until our final moments.”

He takes her ring and slipped it onto her finger while she took his and slipped it onto his own. For Arima, it was taking a step forward towards achieving his goal. He had contemplated marriage, but never ruminated fully on the thought. However, it was different from then, and he could make that seemingly distant dream a future reality. Elation filled him now that he finally found an adequate partner to settle down with and he’d treasure her for as long as he was able to. His innermost thoughts are interrupted as her inflection lulls him back to actuality. “You are more perfervid than I thought, proposing after a vehement night together, yet you’re incredibly sweet. I suppose we should work together for our wedding plans soon.” Closing the distance, she inclined; allowing her forehead to rest against his as he took a tuft of her dark hair in his palm to kiss affectionately. “I look forward to it. No one knows yet, and I doubt they expect it, but it will be a sublime surprise.” With suppressed laughter, the nude pair walked away from the bed whilst holding hands, to thoroughly cleanse the lasciviousness of nightfall. There was so much to plan, Kishou and Kiyoko were eager to work on those preparations that would lead to the fruition of the enamored ambition they had in common.


End file.
